Conquests
Conquests are battles that require the player to lead a country and defeat the opposing faction. The 1939 and 1943 conquests deals with the Second World War, and the fight between the Allied Powers and the Axis Powers. The 1950 and 1960 conquests however tackles a hypothetical scenario wherein the "Cold War" became an actual war between NATO and it's associates and the WTO and it's associates. Meanwhile the 1975 conquest is a what-if scenario where Aliens invade and conquer Earth during the middle of the "Cold War", prompting the surviving governments to form the World Union. Also Honor rewards differ with each conquest. = Years '1939' The start of World War 2. The Axis Powers have a greater chance of winning. Only the Great Powers have the technology to produce heavy tanks and rocket launchers. No country can build nukes. Recommended countries: Finland, Japan, Spain, the Soviet Union, the United States, and the United Kingdom. '1943' The Axis are at their greatest extent, but the Allies are ready to counterattack. The Allied Powers have a greater chance of winning. The German Reich is the only country capable of producing super tanks, and the United States is the only country that can make nukes. Both the German Reich and the United States can launch Ballistic Missiles. Recommended countries: Australia, Brazil, the German Reich, Egypt, India, Italy, Japan, the Soviet Union, the United States and the United Kingdom. '1950' An alternate Cold War scenario, turned into a World War 3. ''All Great Powers can build nukes and Honor rewards are pretty high. ''Recommended countries: China (PRC), France, Greece, Iran, the Soviet Union, the United States and the United Kingdom. '1960' Same as 1950, but with more countries for both sides, and the Great Powers along with Iran and North Korea having nukes. More areas are unclaimed, such as Africa and the Pacific. Recommended countries: China (PRC), France, Germany, Italy, the Soviet Union and the United States. ????(1975) All remaining countries that survived the alien invasion are allied under the World Union. They must fight against the Aliens who are after world domination. Recommended countries: Australia, China (PRC), Germany, the Soviet Union, the United States. Tips * Do not spread out your units. Attacking in groups is better. *Retreat only if key units are in trouble (e.g. major generals, a super tank, or any other costly units that are key to an invasion.) * While it may sound "evil", attacking a neutral country isn't a bad idea especially if you want more resources or as a last resort. However you must be careful who you invade. For example invading 1950 Germany is a terrible idea at the start of the game due to the strong generals stationed at the cities. On the other hand though using rocket artillery at cities can be a way to invade a strong neutral country since they can't fight back if you are using rocket artillery. * Make sure you attack from both sides once you are a big enough nation. Sometimes attacking from both sides is the best option especially when attempting to seize the United States or the Soviet Union. * Aid your allies (if no nation is attacking you). This way you have less direct stress on your army. * Air power is key. A good air general can pave the way for your army in difficult situations. In addition with the amount of resources you'll be getting after you've conquered a majority of the cities in the world. Using paratroopers and bombers are the best way to finish the conquest before turn 65, especially in Europe and Asia, so upgrade your air technology to increase the bombing range. Although keeping mechanized infantry over commandos for paratroopers helps capturing cities faster. * Immediately take out the rival countries near you because if your country is surrounded by another enemy country then it'll be easy for them to take you over. * The best defense is the best offense. That way you are the one who controls the battlefield. But remember, temporary retreat is not a failure. * If you capture all of a country's cities, all their troops and forts will disappear. With this knowledge, you can use the bombing/nuking followed by paratroopers to wipe out a country and avoid dealing with the remaining troops or defenses. * Best country to start with: the United States is by-far the easiest and the best country to use. It's only neighbors' are Canada (an ally) and Mexico (who is either an ally or is neutral). It also has the biggest military and has the most advanced weapons. On top of that it is the only country in 1943 to have nukes so that makes it very easy to fend off invasions and dominate neighboring countries. So it is pretty easy to win as the US but if you want a challenge then choose a country like Belgium or Mongolia. * If you are fighting on multiple fronts, manage your money well! It can be the difference between a quick victory or the collapse of your army. * Don't strike the Soviet Union head on especially in the beginning of 1950 and 1960 because they will just swarm you. * During the first ten turns, your allies play better than the enemy, so use this momentum. Play wisely after the ten turns, too! * Paratroopers can't land on land mines, this is the best way to fight para-spam. Also use land fortresses. * Watch out for the movements of the enemy. That way you can predict what they will do next, and take advantage of it. * If you can build nukes, prioritize its use like this: 1. Generals in a city, 2. Generals, 3. A City, and 4. Other units. * In 1950 and 1960 the Soviets, the British and the French are likely to nuke generals, especially ones on super tanks so watch out. * Infantry and Armored Units should be at the front, Artillery should never lead an attack! * The most efficient combinations of troops include mobile infantry with long-range artillery, bombing with para-trooping and commandos with tanks. * The easiest way to take over a city is to attack with infantry and strong armoured units in the front a general and when the city/landmark is destroyed the just drop a paratrooper in on it-and keep sending in reinforcements. * Whatever side you are on, the enemy will be smarter than your allies. You are the most important part of your side, and you will decide if you win or lose. * The Japanese, the Soviets, and the Chinese love using para-spam so watch out for that! *During the 1943 Campaign, when playing as any Asia-Pacific country, do not let Japan take China. If this occurs and your fighting Japan head on, Japan will spam infantry units, overwhelming you . *If the United States is your enemy then you should defend the part it is most like to attack because it will build up it's defense then create a bunch of strong troops then just destroy. Aliens-Tips and Tricks * The higher the level/rank of the alien= the higher the damage, and the harder it is to destroy. The horizontal warships seem to have increase health and damage compared to it's counterparts! * Upgrade your artillery. Artillery deals more damage than any other type of units to the Aliens. In addition there is chance of no retaliation. * Use as many artillery generals as possible. * The strongest countries are: the United States, the Soviet Union, Japan, China (PRC), Germany. * Start as a country with a large gold and iron output, and a country that can produce rocket artillery. (the United States, the Soviet Union, China (PRC), Australia, Germany, France, etc.) * Retreating isn't worth the risk, it's better to reinforce your lines. * Aliens can spawn in cities, but it will take a while. So if a city is empty, but there is no other aliens near it, don't para-drop, the aliens will take it out. Wait for your army to get close to the city. * The Ion Cannon is expensive, but worth it. With a level 11 strike, you can deal a huge amount of damage to your enemy! * Use the Rocket artillery as much as possible, because it can attack the enemy without retaliation, and it can hit up to 3 targets at once. Beware it's splash damage though. * Nuke high level alien warships! Don't waste resources on saving allies! Ways to defend against or to invade stronger countries. *If you want to invade the US then you should take over a country near Alaska. Then enter through Alaska, take over Canada then attack the US with everything you got. The US is very resilient. *If u want to take out The PRC preferably build up nukes and nuke their important cities like Chongking, Nanking And Changchun etc. And paratroop into their cities... *If you play in 1943 being allied with a country in America (less with Canada and the United States) With the troops you have, go to Dakar and take it up to conquer Casablanca. Take a few turns and with your capital send commands to go to Argel . Taking it up with armored cars (that train in Argel) to Spain. Take Seville and go taking territories. In that moment, the US and Canada will already be in A Coruña and it will be easier for you to take Seville, maybe at that moment a US general is attacking Madrid, at that moment with a motorized unit placed in a position for Madrid to be left without life or units take it and you have tanks. Attack Bordeaux and there is placed coastal artillery to attack Paris. At that time, it may have little life and with the coastal artillery it will be easier to take it. At that time it will not be difficult to take the German cities of the east. And so take Berlin. Category:Battles